El Niño Rey
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Alguien piensa en Takeru, lo que sufre al sentir que lo va a perder. No puedo decir quien, porque si no, pierde el misterio...=P


Disclaimer Dueños creativos: Akiyoshi Hongo y Noir Desire  
  
: Voice-off  
  
Mi Niño Rey  
  
Parece que ambos estamos juntos ya solo por mi bienestar, al parecer a ti ya no te importa esta relacion, pero yo me he hecho dependiente del estar contigo, tenerte cerca, oirte hablar, sabes que tienes mucho poder sobre mi, dos palabras que digas pueden hacerme pasar del infierno al cielo.  
  
te odio te amo  
  
Je ne sais qu'une chose ; tu tiens  
  
Ma joie, ma peine, entre tes mains  
  
  
  
Te has convertido en algo tan importante para mi como la respiracion. Siempre necesito mas despues de que exalo, sin ti ya no puedo vivir. Eres la unica persona que puede hacer que ligue los pensamientos de mi corazon a las cuerdas bocales que estan en mi garganta y pronuncie las palabras « te amo ». A pesar de ser solo un niño mi niño has logrado hechizar mi corazon de una forma en la que ni siquiera el mejor de los magos habria podido hacerlo. Como mismo, tienes el poder para destrozarlo con el solo pronunciar las palabras magicas.  
  
Tu es le souffle, le lien,  
  
Mon enfant roi, mon magicien  
  
Ya ninguna particula de mi cuerpo me pertenece, todo lo que era mio ahora es tuyo. Y como lo digo, ni siquiera tu me perteneces, se que te has alejado de mi , como lo dije, yo ya no te interezo, pero soporto los hechos sabiendo que aun puedo tenerte conmigo, aunque ya no te importe y sepa que en cualquier momento puedes decir esas palabras que tanto temo te odio. Aun asi sigo buscandote, esperando encontrar aquello que queda de tu afecto por mi.  
  
Rien ne m'appartient  
  
Mais au sud je reviens  
  
En los momentos en los que siento que me he perdido en un mar, tu voz es la que me hace salir de aquella angustia y escapo nadando en el rio de tu voz. Si te llegara a perder a pesar de que estuviera rodeada de gente me sentiria en completa soledad y en un universo completamente silencioso.  
  
Noyé dans le coeur des foules  
  
C'est dans ton fleuve que je m'écoule  
  
  
  
En mis momentos de desesperacion, en los que siento que el suelo que esta debajo de mi empieza a colapsar, la idea de que estas conmigo, respirando el mismo aire que yo hace que me embriague olvidando todo lo horrible que ha pasado en estos tiempos.  
  
Quand tous les ponts d'or s'écroulent  
  
C'est de ton air que je me saoule  
  
  
  
Tengo miedo de pensar que alguna vez fuiste mio, y tiemblo al pensar que antes tuve una mente, ideales, pensamientos, orgullo, dignidad, una vida...ahora todo eso es tuyo, para amarte me di cuenta que debo dejar todo ello de lado, porque si no no me daria completamente a ti. Una persona no debe amar a medias, yo te amo con todo mi corazon, y daria mi vida por ti, si no fuera porque ella ya no me pertenece, ahora es tuya.  
  
Rien ne m'appartient  
  
Mais au sud je reviens  
  
Estoy feliz de haber recorrido aquellos territorios desconocidos, si no hubiera sido por ello no te habria encontrado, a pesar de que ahora sufro por el miedo a perderte. No me lamento de haberlo hecho, no me lamento de haberte amado, ni me lamentare nunca, a pesar de que sufra porque ya no estaras aqui conmigo, se que por lo menos me amaste y que me tuviste a tu lado.  
  
Les territoires inconnus  
  
Je les parcours, je les inclus  
  
En tus ojos veo mi pais, o mejor dicho tu herencia, veo mi sangre que paso a ser tuya. Ahora eres un hombre adulto, y se que en cualquier momento dejaras esta casa, te iras a vivir a tu propio hogar, y dejaras a una madre solitaria en su recamara, pensando en su hijo que se ha ido, que se llevo tantos años de su vida, su amor, su cariño, que dejaron de pertenecerme, que yo misma te entregue. Intentando algun dia poder compensar el divorcio entre tu padre y yo, creo que nunca lo consegui. Soy una dependiente de tu amor, y tengo miedo de que terminemos esta relacion madre-hijo que he apreciado estos dieciocho años, de los cuales tres los comparti con tu padre.  
  
Mon pays, mon sang, ma rue  
  
Sont dans tes yeux, je les ai vus  
  
Para mi siempre seras un niño pequeño, mi niño que durante dieciocho años en los que te desperte para que fueras a la escuela, en los que te prepare tu desayuno, en los que te hice tu almuerzo, en los que te hice de cenar. Tantos de ellos en los que veniste llorando a mi cama cuando habia una tormenta y tenias miedo, las muchas veces en las que hicimos la tarea juntos, tu primera fiesta, tu primera cita,...  
  
  
  
FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Notas de la Autora : Creyeron que era de romance? POR FAVOR DIGAN QUE SI!!!! Es la madre de Takeru pensando en el, es el miedo de la madre de "perder" a su hijo o que le diga que la odia.  
  
Trduccion de la cancion : No se nada mas que una cosa ; tu sostienes mi alegria, mi dolor, entre tus manos. Eres el soplido, la liga, mi niño rey, mi mago. Nada me pertenece pero al sur regreso. Ahogado en el corazon de las muchedumbres es en tu rio en el cual escapo. Cuando todos los puentes de oro colapsan es de tu aire con el cual me embriago. Nada me pertenece pero al sur regreso. Territorios desconocidos los recorro, los incluyo. Mi pais, mi sangre, mi camino estan en tus ojos, los he visto.  
  
Porfis, weritos, un  
  
REVIEW  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| mail :mew@chocofan.com  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / 


End file.
